List of minor characters
Following is a list of minor characters in the Wicked Lovely series. Humans 'Denny' Denny is Aislinn's playing partner at Huntsdale's pool hall. He is implied to have feelings for Carla. 'Grace' Grace works at the pool hall Aislinn frequents, and is quite close with Denny. 'Eddy' Eddy works at The Comix Connexion. 'Glenn' Glenn is a bouncer at The Crow's Nest. He is described as having "so many bars in his face, would need to touch them to count them all" (Wicked Lovely, Chapter 2). ''He is friends with Seth and was Tish’s Boyfriend before she died. Etienne Etienne is the pastry Chef at Leslie’s former workplace Verlaine’s. Robert Robert is the owner of Verlaine’s. Sylvie Sylvie is an acquaintance and former co-worker of Leslie's at Verlaine's. 'Rianne Rianne, known sometimes as simply "Ri", is a friend of Aislinn's who goes to Bishop O'Connell High School. '''Carla Carla is friends with Aislinn, Leslie and Rianne, with whom she goes to Bishop O'Connell High School. Mitchell Leslie’s obnoxious ex-boyfriend. Michael and Jillian Leslie’s college friends. They only appeared in Stopping Time and the epilogue of Ink Exchange. Damali Damali is a nightclub singer who was once casually involved with Seth. Jeffrey Jeffrey is a student at Bishop OC. Dominic Dominic is a student at Bishop OC. In the first book, he threw a party while his parents were out of town and Aislinn as well as her friends attended. Father James Father James is a teacher at Bishop OC. Father Edwin Father Edwin is a teacher at Bishop OC. Father Meyers Father Meyers is a teacher at Bishop OC. Sister Mary Louise Sister Mary Louise is Aislinn’s favourite teacher at Bishop OC. Sister Isabel Sister Isabel is a teacher at Bishop OC. Moira Foy Moira is Aislinn’s late mother and was born to Elena Foy. She was supposed to be a Summer Girl but killed herself before becoming a faery. Elena Foy Mother of Moira and Grandmother to Aislinn. She dislikes Keenan but accepts her granddaughter’s newfound faery life. Unnamed parents of Ren and Leslie Ren and Leslie’s Mother left their family and their father is said to be an alcoholic who can barely pay the bills. Linda and David Morgan Seth’s parents left him as soon as he was old enough to fend for himself and traveled the world. They were the main focus of the short story Unexpected Family, in which Niall and Seth must go to rescue them. Summer Court 'Tavish' Tavish is an advisor of the Summer Court, serving under the regents Miach, Keenan and Aislinn at different times. In Darkest Mercy, he mentioned that he has also served under Miach’s father. He is loyal to his court, but his old-fashioned ideals and sometimes prim, formal demeanor have caused others to tease him for acting like the High Court fey. Miach’s Father Had a small mention in Darkest Mercy. He was Summer King before his Son and grandson. Grandfather-in-law of Donia and father-in-law of Beira. Aobheall Aobheall is a fountain faery. 'Siobhan' Siobhan is one of the Summer Girls. She eventually becomes adviser to Aislinn in Darkest Mercy. 'Eliza' Eliza is one of the Summer Girls. She becomes one of the Summer Court's guards in Darkest Mercy. 'Quinn' Quinn is Niall's replacement as Summer Court adviser. Aislinn finds out in Darkest Mercy that he is actually Sorcha's spy. 'Tracey' Tracey is a Summer Girl and one of the weakest faeries in the Summer Court. Skelley Skelley is an exceptionally thin Summer Court guard. He’s gentler than the other Guards. Winter Court Sasha Sasha is Donia’s pet wolf. Evan Evan is a rowan-man who died during the war against Bananach. Hawthorn fey The hawthorn fey have eyes that are red like berries. Their wings are white and resemble spider webs. They are utterly silent and never far from Donia. Scrimshaw Sisters The Scrimshaw Sisters are described as having dry, raspy voices. They wear white and look like ghosts. Matrice Matrice is a motherly and protective member of the Winter Court. She is one of the hawthorn fey. Rin Rin is one of the kitsune (Japanese fox faeries). She has blue hair. Cienhild A Scrimshaw Sister. She is Donia’s current chief guard and advisor, taking the position after Evan died. Dark Court 'Gabriel' Gabriel's true name in unknown. Instead he is known by his title, Gabriel, as the head of the Hounds. He is the father of Rabbit, Ani and Tish, all half-mortals. 'Chela' Chela is Gabriel's second and often his mate, making her the second most powerful Hound. In Darkest Mercy, she replaces Gabriel as the new Gabriella and head Hound. Jenny Greenteeth Jenny Greenteeth is a hag-like member of the Dark Court. She and her kin are described by Aislinn as gossipy. Guin Guin was a minor female member of the Dark Court. She was killed by a mortal bullet, prompting Irial to start searching for other ways to nourish his severely weakened court. Natanya One of the Vilas, bloodied women with grey eyes. Cath Pulac A feline faery who resembles an Egyptian sphinx. Barry Barry is Ani’s steed. Despite its male-sounding name, it does not have a gender. Alba Alba is Chela’s steed. He appeared in Radiant Shadows, when Gabriel let Ani ride him, and again in Darkest Mercy when Chela led the charge against Bananach. Eachann A Hound who was seen speaking to Chela in Darkest Mercy just before she went into battle. Elaina A female Hound who guarded Seth’s cage in Darkest Mercy. Unnamed Hound 1 This Hound flirted with Ani in the first chapter of Radiant Shadows. Unnamed Hound 2 This Hound is medium-sized and trained with Niall in Old Habits. Unnamed Hound 3 This Hound, a female, commented that Niall fights well enough for her to want to follow him. In Radiant Shadows, she was seen grabbing a poker from the fireplace when Bananach launched a surprise attack. = High Court 'Sorcha' Sorcha is the queen of the high court. She and her twin sister Bananach were the first fairies. She is Order while Bananach is Discord. Together, they created Devlin. 'Devlin' Devlin is Sorcha's Right Hand, her assassin. He is equally Order and Chaos. It is his responsibility to kill halflings and humans with the Sight. Hira Hira is one of Sorcha’s handmaids. Nienke Nienke is another of Sorcha’s handmaids, briefly introduced alongside Hira in Fragile Eternity. Olivia Olivia is an artist in the High Court. Her ability to decorate the night sky won her the admiration of Seth and Devlin. She later became Rabbit’s lover. Unknown/unaffiliated Britta Britta is a faery who briefly appeared in Fragile Eternity. She is a type of faery (skogsra) who has a hole in her body and mortals feel compelled to fill the hole, which results in their deaths. Boomer Boomer is Seth’s pet snake. Death fey The death fey, led by Far Dorcha and his sister Ankou, essentially function like grim reapers. Lin A glastig who appeared in the Winter Court But was not affiliated with any particular Court. Innis Innis is the leader of the water fey and was only seen in the last book. Cerise Cerise is a faery girl with black wings. She only appeared in the second book, wherein she commented that Leslie seems a bit plain and that she was surprised Irial would take a human pet. Category:Characters